Tomorrow, I'll Sing With You
by Mary-Jane kari Watson
Summary: What if all you had was a song? A song from the heart, that could change someone's life?a Madison/Li/Sakura love triangle...~Pearl Harbour Theme~ R&R plz!^_^!!!!!!*******---*CHAPTER 3 UP*---**********!!!!!!
1. I'm Leaving You

I don't own Card Captor Sakura!!!!!!!!! So yeah…  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomorrow, I'll sing with you  
  
  
  
by:Kari  
  
Chapter one: I'm leaving you  
  
Madison awakened with the sun's rays playfully illuminating her luscious cheeks. "Another great day at school" She said cheerfully as she rounded up her books and left for school.  
  
"Ms.Taylor, Sorry I can't take you to school today; we're all really busy planning the business party your mother's holding here for tonight." Her chauffeur kindly stated.  
  
"That's okay, I'll walk" Madison said as she grabbed her lunch and walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sakura, you're on time!" Madison giggled while greeting her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up early today and besides, Kero was telling me about another 'u know what'" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah? I've made a new battle costume for you too!" Madison replied.  
  
*Sweat drop* "hehe…" was all that came out of Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Oh, Hey Li!" Sakura and Madison said at the same time.  
  
"Hi-Sakura are you aware that a clow card is near by?" He said with a stern voice.  
  
"Yeah but I need your help Li, it could be dangerous." She said sounding as serious as Li was.  
  
"Okay, after school around 7:30, meet me outside." He said as she sweetly agreed to.  
  
"Okay class, I've assigned a new project for math. You will be put in partners and will be taking a survey around the neighbor hood on whatever subject you choose." Mrs.Mackenzie explained as she read out loud the assigned partners. "Li and Madison", "Sakura and Rita", "Chelsea and Zachary" She read on…  
  
"I'm going to be away for 2 months because my mother is really sick, so I'm going to put each pair of partners in a different class room starting tomorrow. The classes are big and have a lot of people in them so that's why I'm assigning one pair to a room and the teacher there will tell you what to do after you collected information and finished the survey." She stated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, Mrs.Mackenzie is really leaving but she's going to visit her mother who is really sick and should be back in about 2 months." Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh, That's too bad…I hope she'll be okay." Aiden, Sakura's Dad replied.  
  
"Yeah me too." Sakura said worried.  
  
"Oh Sakura…That reminds me, I got a new job offer…" His voice trailed off.  
  
"That's great da-Wait! Where?" Sakura asked, her eyes expecting as if she knew already. "It's in America I'm sor-" he was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"What? America?!" She screamed, "What about my friends?!"  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry" He protested.  
  
Sakura ran to her room.  
  
"Kero! Kero!" She hollered.  
  
"Sakura, What's the problem?" He asked half asleep.  
  
"I have to move to America with Tori and my dad! But what about the clow cards?" She asked.  
  
"You've captured most of the cards Sakura, and things usually happen for a reason, there might be clow cards over in America…" Kero said trying to make the best of things.  
  
"Bu-but…" She started to say until Kero cut her off  
  
"That reminds me, look at the time! You have a card to capture!" Kero stated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Key of Clow!  
  
Power of Magic,  
  
Power of Light,  
  
Surrender the wand,  
  
The force ignite!  
  
Release!  
  
Song card return to your power confide!"  
  
"Great Capture Sakura!" Madison cheered. Sakura frowned.  
  
"What's Wrong?" Li asked.  
  
"I'm moving to…America, tomorrow." Sakura said trying to choke out the words.  
  
"What am I going to do without my best friend?" Madison cried.  
  
"Don't worry Madison, I promise I'll come visit, and I'll write to you…" Sakura said while getting misty-eyed.  
  
Li just looked at her with a stunned expression. What? She's leaving? I can't tell her how I feel now…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Authors note: So how was it? I hope it wasn't that bad!!!! L.O.L  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon…] 


	2. Write Me

Sorry this took so long…I was really busy! Writer's block made it hard to write, too. L.O.L…tell me if this is any good ok?  
  
~Lots of love, kari~  
  
  
  
Tomorrow, I'll Sing With You  
  
Chapter 2: Write Me  
  
"Sakura's really gone, it's so hard to believe…no more taping great card captures anymore." Madison sighed in disbelief. She glared at the closed envelope in her hands. "I'm going to send this to her now, I hope she reply's soon." She thought out loud as she got up and started to walk outside to mail her letter.  
  
~!BUMP!~  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mis-Madison?" Li choked out in surprise as he went to help her out. He picked up the soft pink envelope that Madison had dropped when he bumped into her.  
  
"So I guess your sending Sakura a letter, too." He grinned as he pulled a white envelope out of his jacket pocket. Madison smiled and knew right away that he was sending Sakura a letter as well.  
  
"I really miss her Li." She said.  
  
"I miss her too, Madison." Li replied as they both pushed their letters into the mail box.  
  
"Hey Li?" Madison started.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Want to come over for some strawberry shortcake?" Madison asked.  
  
"Sure." He answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm…This is great Madison!" Li complimented her as he continued to chomp on his piece of cake.  
  
"Thanks Li." She winked.  
  
"Can we get together tomorrow and work on our project?" She suggested.  
  
"Sure, where?" He asked when taking his last bite of the strawberry shortcake Madison made.  
  
"Well, we could meet at my house first and then decide what we're going to do…if that's okay with you." She continued.  
  
"I'll be here at 4:45." He answered.  
  
"Great." She smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Dear Sakura,  
  
Just wondering, how is it down there? You doing alright? I haven't sensed any clow cards here, so either you somehow managed to catch them all already or they might be there. I'll let you know if I sense anything down here anyway, You know I can take care of it.  
  
EVERYONE misses you and wishes you would have stayed.  
  
Well write back,  
  
Li Showron'  
  
"Oh Li! How I miss you so…" Sakura sighed after reading his letter she received.  
  
"He wrote it two weeks ago…I wonder if Madison wrote me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she did, I just probably didn't get it yet." She thought out loud when she started to reply Li's letter.  
  
"Oh boy, I think I'm falling for him…he's practically all I think of now aside from Madison of course." She mumbled out loud.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Oh my God! I love Li!" She replied in somewhat of a surprise.  
  
"Hey squirt, I'm going out, need anything?" Sakura's older brother Tori asked.  
  
"Uhh…Yeah, could you mail this for me?"  
  
"Sure" He replied as he took the envelope from her.  
  
Sakura took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
:CoUgH-CoUgH-CoUgh:  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Kero asked  
  
"A :CoUgH: clow card, I sensed one Kero!" She said in semi-excitement.  
  
"Then lets get a move on and capture that card!" Kero replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Li! There's something that came in the mail for you!" One of his annoying older sisters said. Li rushed out of his room and tried to get the letter out of her hands.  
  
"ah ah ah ah! Oowww…Li it's from a girl! Sakura! So is she your girlfriend? Is she cute? Does she look like me? Why don't you bring her over sometime?" His older sister babbled on as he blushed and ran straight into his room.  
  
'Dear Li,  
  
Things are alright, I guess. It is now November 19th, my time. I haven't received a letter from Madison yet. But I'm sure she sent one though. I miss all my friends down there, especially you and Madison. I hope you two are having a good time with the rest of Readington. But most of all I miss capturing cards along by your side and Madison's battle costumes and cake. Haha. I just miss you both so much! I can't wait to see you again. Write back,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sakura Avalon.'  
  
"It's December 1st, boy it takes long for us to get back letters." Li said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
He looked at the time.  
  
"10:30, I guess I should go to sleep now :YaWnS: tomorrow's another day." He replied as he flicked his light switch off and snuggled underneath the covers.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	3. A Peace Treaty?

Tomorrow, I'll Sing With You  
  
Chapter 3: A Peace Treaty?  
  
  
  
Madison opened her eyes. The sun shone into her room like a stream of water, brightening up her face.  
  
":YaWnS: Today's a new day." She smiled as she got out of bed and went to find her school uniform.  
  
"Just where did I put my uniform?" She thought out loud.  
  
"Ms. Taylor, may I help you with anything?" Her maid called.  
  
"Well, I don't seem to know where my uniform is…" She looked around confused.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. I pressed it with the iron last night but it's all ready for you, let me go get it for you." And with that she scurried away to get it. Seconds later she handed it to Madison.  
  
"Sorry again." The maid replied.  
  
"It's no big deal, and thank you very much for doing that." Madison smiled.  
  
"It's my job!" They both laughed before Madison headed out the door.  
  
She got into a car as her mom's personal assistant drove her to school.  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" Madison said cheerfully.  
  
"You're very welcome." She smiled back as she drove back home.  
  
Madison stepped in the school. She looked around, everything was so calm. That's why she liked it so much at Readington.  
  
I wonder if there's a school as perfect as this one where Sakura is Madison thought to herself just as she stepped into her new classroom.  
  
"Huh? Where's Li?" She thought out loud.  
  
He's always so punctual, I hope he's okay. Madison thought.  
  
"Anyone who is originally in Mrs. Mackenzie's class, I have heard from her that she will be coming back soon and will be scheduling a class trip some time after." The teacher spoke.  
  
"Make sure you tell Li, Madison." He replied.  
  
"I will." Madison replied back.  
  
"Now, Class who can tell me what 2¹-7y+-3, bonus question…" He went on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
!DiNg-DoNg!  
  
Madison rang the door bell.  
  
"Hey, is Li here?" She asked his butler; Wai.  
  
"Please come in." He greeted her.  
  
"Thanks." She said a little uncomfortably as she made her way into his bedroom.  
  
"Li?" She looked around.  
  
"Eh, Hi Madison." She said trying to form a smile.  
  
He was under layers or blankets, had a thermometer in his mouth, and a cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Li, are you alright, you look terrible." She replied a bit confused since last time she saw him, he was at perfect health.  
  
"I have an on and off fever and the stomach flu." He said weakly.  
  
"Did you do anything new at school today?" He continued.  
  
"Well, I was told to inform you that Mrs. Mackenzie will be back in a while and will be trying to schedule a class trip." She smiled.  
  
"I hope you get better fast Li, it's sorta weird in that class without you." She winked.  
  
"I'm sure I will." He replied as he picked up his mug to get a drink. Madison spotted the newspaper that was under his cup after he lifted it up.  
  
"Isn't it great that Japan is trying to make peace with America?"  
  
"Yeah…" He said.  
  
"Or else I'd be really upset because Sakura lives over in America." She replied.  
  
"…" Li didn't say anything.  
  
"Li are you sure you're alright?" She asked him. He saw the look of concern in her eyes but still didn't say anything. Something told him that something was going to go wrong between the peace procedure.  
  
That'll never happen… He thought to himself.  
  
"Li, it's getting late. I guess I should get going. I'll talk to you later okay?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, alright, see ya Madison." He choked out.  
  
He watched Madison as she left and then flicked his light switch off, falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning Madison." A voice said in the class.  
  
"Oh Li! You're better already? That was fast!" She cheered.  
  
"Yeah but only because some of my energy was burned out from my training with Wai…" His voice trailed off.  
  
"Well at least you're better." She smiled.  
  
"Madison and Li, would you proceed to your originally classroom, please?" The teacher said as they walked out into the hall.  
  
"I wonder why we have to go back there…" Li asked.  
  
"Well, Maybe Mrs. Mackenzie is back." Madison suggested.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"It's empty…" She said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Li raised an eyebrow, "Grr…" He didn't really know what was going on.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" Madison called out when suddenly you could hear the magical sound of the piano playing. They walked to the music room. This time Li opened the door.  
  
"Why, Hello Li…" Mrs. Mackenzie smiled.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Mackenzie you had us scared for a minute there." Madison sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm sorry to have worried you but these are for you." She said.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Li asked.  
  
"They have the rest of the day off, as well do you." Mrs. Mackenzie replied.  
  
"Oh, wow! A trip to Hawaii! Are you serious?" She asked in amusement.  
  
"Yep, have the permission forms signed by tomorrow." She smiled.  
  
"So, what do you think Li?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's okay." He replied a little unsure.  
  
"Oh Li! Come on, it'll be fun!" Madison cheered.  
  
"We're not just going there for fun, we're also going there because we're going to study specific flowers and such. I think it will be a very good learning experience…" She explained.  
  
Great…Flowers. Li thought to himself. Mrs. Mackenzie gave Li a strange look like she usually gave Sakura before something involving magic or a new clow card appeared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Maybe something is going to happen in Hawaii, Maybe Sakura is there… He went into thought.  
  
"Well, You better get some rest. See you two tomorrow!" Mrs. Mackenzie smiled.  
  
"Bye!" Madison smiled back as she and Li both walked out the door…  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Okay…well this is so going to get a lot more interesting…so yeah! Stick around then! But in the next chapters they will be going to Hawaii and Japan does infact bomb Pearl Harbour SO N E WayZ just R&R  
  
-kari 


End file.
